1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still camera for recording an object image by making use of an electronic signal such as a still video camera, and more particularly to arranging structure of constituent parts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional still camera for recording an object image by making use of an electronic signal such as a still video camera generally adopts such arrangement that a taking lens system 101 is so disposed that the optical axis thereof is in the horizontal direction and a disk receiving portion 102 is so disposed that a magnetic disk is loaded therein in the perpendicular position to the optical axis, and resultingly the whole camera body 100 assumes an externally undulating and large-size shape. (The numerals 103 and 104 respectively designate a viewfinder window and a release button which starts release operation of a shutter by the depression thereof.)
In pursuit of compactness of this kind of camera, it has been proposed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility-Model Publication No. 77802/1983 that the magnetic disk is loaded in a position substantially in parallel with the optical axis of the taking lens system. However, this prior art reference only discloses that the magnetic disk is positioned below the optical axis of the taking lens system, therefore even if compactness of the camera can be attained, a flat-shaped camera can not be realized.
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional still camera for recording an object image by making use of an electronic signal such as a still video camera, the disk receiving portion 102 is arranged behind the taking lens system 101, therefore the camera body 100 tends to become long in the direction along the optical axis of the taking lens system 101, on the contrary, tends to become short in the perpendicular direction to the optical axis thereof. Further, in such arranging structure, a light emitting portion of an electronic flash device (not illustrated), one end of which is directed to an object is disposed comparatively close to the taking lens system 101.
However, when the taking lens system 101 and the light emitting portion are arranged close to each other, a problem is apt to take place that a red-eye phenomenon by which pupils of a human body of the object are photographed in red is caused. In order to prevent the red-eye phenomenon from occurring, if the taking lens system 101 and the light emitting portion are arranged apart from each other in the above-described conventional structure, the space between the both becomes larger, resulting in such disadvantages as a large-sized camera body and the increase in waste space therein.
Moreover, in the case of employing a zoom lens system as the taking lens system 101, since the zoom lens system has a longer total length in the direction of the optical axis thereof, the camera body 100 also becomes longer in the same direction if the structure in which the disk receiving portion 102 is arranged behind the taking lens system 101 is adopted, which makes it difficult to form the camera body 1 in a compact size.